The Karaoke Room- A Shadamy Short Story
by Pizza2012012
Summary: Shadow comes upon Amy singing in the Karaoke room, and hilarity ensues. A short fic filled with adorablenes, lovey-dovey cuteness, and just plain silliness. You have been warned. Features Shadamy, slight Sonilver and slight Knuxails.


One day, Shadow had stumbled upon Amy singing "Clarity" in the Karaoke room. After Amy was done singing, Shadow walked in. "That was wonderful, Rose." He said.

"I told you, Amy is fine." Amy giggled. She handed Shadow the mic. "Why don't you sing something?"

"I'm not really much of a singer.." Shadow responded with a nervous laugh.

"Come on," Amy encouraged. "Just try. Besides, I have this room for another two hours." She chuckled.

"Fine..." Shadow said. Amy looked through the song list.

"Hm... How about "Worth a Chance?" Amy suggested. "That's a good one."

"Sure." Was Shadow's response. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Silver were walking in the hallway. Shadow's voice was so beautiful, that they overheard and walked inside to listen.

Silver was star eyed at Shadows singing, Knuckles was jelly of the singing and mumbled "Show off…" and Sonic just smirked. Tails was looking through the songs available to sing. When Shadow was done singing, he turned to Amy with a smile and said, "Rose, how was tha-" and was surprised to see the others. His eyes widened and he started to blush.

"Hey Shads, how come you never sing when I invite you?" Came Knuckles.

"W-well… um..." Shadow crossed his arms and looked to the side. "W-whenever you invite me, you make me sing stupid songs like that weird sunshine song…"

"Oh you mean…" Tails said with a grin before he put 'Can You Feel the Sunshine?' on. "This one?" Shadow replied with a groan and a quiet "God dammit." Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver began to sing said song, much to Shadow's annoyance.

After the horrid singing, Shadow walked up to Sonic. He had a scary grin on his face, and Sonic gained a sweat drop. "Hey Sonic, can i ask you something?" Shadow said, sounding casual.

"W-What?" Sonic replied.

"Can you…feel the sunshine?" Shadow asked, his grin getting bigger.

"Um… I don't think so?" Sonic replied. Shadow let out a growl.

"WELL YOU'RE ABOUT TO!" He screamed, just as he is about to tear Sonic limb by limb. Amy jumped in between them.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my Sonikku!" she said, and Shadow slowly backed away.

"Fine…" He said under his breath.

"How did she get him to do that?" Sonic whispered to Knuckles and Knuckles just shrugged.

Later, Knux, Silv, Tails, and Sonic had sung A New Venture. Sonic and Tails one version, and Silver and Knux the other. Afterwards, Sonic and Knux walked up to Shadow. Sonic had a sly look. "Hey Shadow..." Sonic spoke.

"What do you want, faker?" Shadow responded in a cold tone.

"You and Amy need to sing." Came Knux. Shadow looked up.

"Well, then she can sing first." He said with a smile.

"We only have time for one more song." Sonic responded. Shadow looked confused.

"Why me?" He asked. "Why not you Sonic?" He had a jealous look as he said, "You're the one she's madly in love with." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but I don't like her back." Sonic said with a chill up his spine. "Besides, we all know you want to." He gave a devilish grin. Shadow started blushing as he crossed his arms.

"Why would I want to sing with Rose?" Shadow asked. Suddenly, Silver randomly appeared in front of Shadows face.

"CAUSE YOU ARE IN LO-" Thankfully, Silvers screaming was cut off when Knuckles put a hand on his mouth.

"It's one thing that we know," Knuckles started. "But if we scream it so loud that she could hear, he'll kill us." Knux lectured Silver. Silver nodded.

"I what?" Shadow said, confused.

"You love her~" Silver singsonged. Shadow blushed even more.

"W-What?!" Shadow looked surprised. "I-I do not 'love' Rose!" He looked down in embarrassment. "Why would you even suggest such a thing?!" He demanded. Sonic gave a chuckle. "B-besides…" Shadow continued. "Even if I did have such feelings for Rose, that wouldn't get me to sing with her just because you idiots ask me to."

"Shadow~" Came Amy and he looked over to her. Amy did a very adorable pose. "Will you please sing with me?"

Little hearts flew from Shadow as he walked over to her. "Okay." Shadow said in a lovey-dovey voice.

Knuckles chuckled as he went over to Tails. He whispered something into the fox's ear, and Tails nodded.

When Shadow got the mic, a song came on. Amy looked confused. "Wait, I don't remember choosing this song…" She said. Shadow looked at the screen. The screen read 'A Whole New World – Disney's Aladdin.'

Shadow turned to Tails in surprise. Tails gave a wave, and Knux had a devilish look. Shadow let out a growl and said "I will kill you…" Under his breath.

Shadow and Amy started singing. When they got to the middle, Amy started to inch closer to Shadow. By the time they got to the last few verses, Amy started to lean in for a kiss. Shadow realized this, and was shocked for a second, before he started to lean in as well.

Sonic and Silver were chanting "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." In short whispers. By the end of the song, Shadow and Amy were just about to kiss. Suddenly, Amy turned away quickly out of embarrassment.

"S-Sorry S-shadow." She blushed. "I-I don't know what came over me…." Shadow blinked, then he smiled. "I-I-I just… It wa-" Amy was cut off when she felt Shadow hold her chin and turn her back to face him. Amy looked shocked, and her cheeks were as red as Knuckles.

Sonic and Silver were smiling as they watched. Knuckles just grinned.

Shadow ran his free hand through her quills, before kissing her lips gently. While doing so, they were both blushing like crazy. After the kiss, Amy looked both confused and happy.

"S-shadow?" She asked. Shadow chuckled through his blush. Amy noticed this, and gained an angry expression as her blush got bigger. "W-What's so funny?!" She spoke.

"You look cute when you're embarrassed." He said, and they both blushed even more. There was a silence, before Sonic and Knuckles walked over. Sonic had a sly look.

" 'Why would you even suggest such a thing?!' " He mocked. Shadow looked pissed and Knuckles chuckled.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Shadow yelled, angrily. Amy started giggling. Shadow looked at her confused, then started to smile. "She's so cute when she laughs like that…" He said under his breath. Knuckles overheard this, and chuckled.

"What was that, Shadow?" Knux said in a taunting tone. "You think Amy looks cute when she laughs?"

"Shut it…" Shadow said as he gritted his teeth. He was blushing even more now.

"Uh Amy…" Came Tails, thankfully saving Shadow from any further teasing. "If you and Shadow are done making out," He rolled his eyes. "There are two guys here saying our time is up." Upon hearing this, Silver started freaking out.

"OH NO WE'RE ALL GONNA DIEEEE!" The white hedgehog screamed. Sonic gave him a sympathetic look.

"Silver," Sonic said calmly. "He means that our time is up for the karaoke room…. Meaning we have to leave."

"Oh." Silver giggled at himself. "I knew that." He blushed sheepishly.


End file.
